


Piece on Earth

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-27-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piece on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-27-04

Joey closed the door to Grams’s kitchen behind her, inhaling the sharp, scented air of Boston in the fall. She shivered, pulling her thin jacket more tightly around her. The wind danced on the streets, stirring leaves until they exploded in writhing tendrils down the darkening streets. 

“Hey, Potter.”

She looked up, smiling automatically. “Hey, Pace.”

“What are you doing out here? I hear there’s public humiliation, taunting and general Dawson-bashing going on inside. How can you miss out on that fun?”

“I’ve suffered enough of all of the above already, thank you very much. Probably enough to last me a lifetime.” She pulled her collar up and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why are you so late?”

“Had a few things to do.” He held up the bag in his hands. “Homemade pumpkin pie.” 

“A far cry from the man whose sole contribution to Thanksgiving was the annual can of cranberries.”

“Hey, I always got the can with the fancy ridges in it,” he reminded her. “Made it all look festive.”

She looked in the bag. “Oooh. Whipped cream?”

“Hand whipped.”

“You are kinky, aren’t you?”

“Something you would have found out if you’d stuck around long enough.” He smiled to take the sting from his words. “Though I don’t know, Potter. Your good-girl from the wrong side of the tracks image may have suffered in a leather bustier and fuck-me boots.”

“I think I’d look pretty hot in them.”

Pacey opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. “I’ve decided I’m not having this conversation anymore.”

“On the grounds it might incriminate you?”

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines that it might get me killed by whatever new boyfriend you’ve brought along to the party.”

“I’m solo-ing it tonight, actually.” Her eyes dared him. “So you’re safe to say whatever it is that came to your dirty mind.”

“I was thinking,” he paused and leaned in, whispering in her ear, his breath stirring her hair, stirring her blood, “that you would look pretty hot.”

She turned her head slightly so that her lips brushed her cheek. “No question about it.”

He groaned softly, shaking his head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Joey Potter.”

“In your dreams, Witter.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Pretty much.” He kissed her cheek quickly. “You going to come in for a piece of pie?”

“I’ll be in soon.” She stepped aside and let him walk into the house. As soon as the door closed behind him, she took a deep breath, inhaling the cold into her lungs, hoping to soothe the heat that burned her cheeks. She smiled to herself, turned slowly and followed him inside.


End file.
